Quicksilver
Pietro Maximoff (codename Quicksilver) is a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. History Powers and Abilities Powers * Speed Physiology: Pietro's body is adapted towards the rigors of high-speed running. His cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many times more efficient than those of a normal human being. He metabolizes an estimated 95% of the caloric energy content of foodstuffs (normal humans use about 25%). The chemical processes of Quicksilver's musculature are so highly enhanced that his body does not generate fatigue poisons, the normal by-products of locomotion, which force the body to rest. Rather, his body constantly expels waste products during his accelerated respiration through exhalation. His joints are smoother and lubricated more efficiently than those of a normal human being. His tendons have the tensile strength of spring steel. His bones contain unknown materials significantly more durable than calcium to withstand the dynamic shocks of his feet touching the ground at speeds a human could never achieve or withstand. Quicksilver's practical reaction time is several times faster than a normal human's and the speed at which his brain processes information is heightened to a level commensurate with his bodily speed, enabling him to perceive his surroundings while traveling at high velocities. Quicksilver's lachrymose is more viscous than normal, thus preventing rapid evaporation and replenishment of surface fluids on his eyeballs under the influence of high wind velocity to occlude his vision. ** Superhuman Speed: He was originally capable of running faster than the speed of sound (770 miles per hour.) He had sufficient energy reserves that enabled him to run at this average speed for an unknown amount of hours before reducing his speed to replenish his body's store of energy. Quicksilver has used his powers of acceleration for various feats. He has plucked an arrow out of the air from a standing start, and has dodged machine gun fire. He has created cyclone-like gusts of wind, which are able to knock a man off his feet. He is able to run across the Atlantic Ocean and to oversea continents without having to stop, run up the sides of buildings effortlessly, and also seems able to use some type of energy, comparing it to "his father's power". After being captured by the High Evolutionary, where his powers were upgraded by Isotope E, his running speed was increased until he was capable of easily reaching high supersonic speeds between Mach 4 (3,080 miles per hour) and Mach 5 (3,691, miles per hour.) The true extent of his amplified abilities are unknown and are stated to be limitless, he has been observed outrunning Thor's lightning bolts, running from Tibet to Indonesia in a few seconds, and covering half the Earth's distance in 92 seconds (not at full speed.) He has ran back and forth in time and created time displaced duplicates (which Stephen Hawking theorized to take speeds of 25,000,000 mph) it can be confirmed Quicksilver has moved at speeds faster than light. No explanation has been given yet for his recent increase in speed. Quicksilver is also immune to the effects of friction, reduced oxygen up to a point where a human can no longer breathe, and impact upon his body while moving at super-speeds. He has traveled around the world by running on top of the ocean water and even ran all the way up Mount Everest without slowing down and went flying above cloud level as a result. He has recently shown the ability to shift his molecules through solid objects, and transport people at speeds greater than the speed of sound without injuring them. ** Enhanced Durability: His body is capable of resisting tremendous impact forces that could easily crush and kill a human without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Pietro's reaction time and reflexes are also superior to that of a human. Because his brain functions at superhuman speeds, everything he perceives, moves slower to him. Even in his earliest appearances he could perform feats of incredibly fast reaction-time, such as dodging a close range optic blast from Cyclops. ** Accelerated Metabolism: Pietro's metabolism is more than 15 time that of a normal human being, thus enabling him to heal much faster then normal and have an extended health and longevity. ** Superhuman Stamina: Pietro's physiology grants him greater stamina when compared to an ordinary human, allowing him to operate at peak capacity for at least several hours before he begins to grow tired. ** Superhuman Agility: His physiology grants him superhuman agility being more flexible and having greater balance. ** Superhuman Strength: Quicksilver possesses superhuman strength in his lower body as part of his body's adaptations for running. With his upper body he can lift (press) approximately 1000 pounds while his legs can press approximately 1 ton under optimal conditions. ** Navigation: Quicksilver can sense vibrational patterns in his environment that enable him to always find magnetic north. This allows him to navigate and change course instinctively despite blurring at high speeds or lack of landmarks, like over open ocean. ** Molecular Acceleration/Destabilization: Through the course of his life as a mutant, his super speed has granted him numerous abilities. One of the very peculiar ones was being able to vibrate his molecular structure at high speeds. Different writers used it for different purposes that were often absurd or completely ignored it to avoid obscurity. He has demonstrated the full effect which enables him to destabilize atomic matter by accelerating the target object's molecule structure, often causing it to fall apart or explode usually by touching it.28 It is unknown if he can do this from a distance like his nephew Thomas Shepherd. He also had the ability to fly for short periods of time. ** Intangibility: Pietro also can use molecular destabilization to walk through solid objects. Abilities * Quick Intellect: Pietro is able to think at great speeds, contrary to his impulsiveness. Because Quicksilver has a high speed of perception, telepaths often have difficulty using their abilities against him. * Skilled Martial Artist He has been trained in martial arts and other forms of combat by Captain America making him an excellent fighter. Weaknesses * Mental Illnesses: Pietro has undergone mental breakdowns, episodes of mental illness, and severe depression. According to his sister, Pietro is a textbook sociopath which causes him to ruin his relationships through manipulation and force. Category:Males Category:Male characters Category:Canon characters Category:Bag guy Category:The Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Mutants Category:Alive Category:Bad guys